When Two Worlds Meets!
by Crossoverfan2012
Summary: When a weird wormhole drags two robots into the world of Tristrian! They teamed up with Louise, Saito, and their friends to help them get back home and stop a new threat that this world have never seen before. This story is rated T for Teens cuz' some language, some very hot moments.


**Note: (I do not own the Sonic series, The Familiar of Zero, Pokémon, and Halo)**

**Enjoy ;)**

**When Two Worlds become One!?**

_**~First Kiss plays for opening~**_

**Episode 1: The Begging of two worlds!**

Somewhere far in at the desert, it was a lovely night as most of the Sandiles, Cacnea, and Hippowdon were fast asleep. Not even a bird's cry could wake these peaceful Pokémon from their dreams. All of a sudden a Hippopotas open one of its eyes as it heard an alarm go off to the right side of where it was sleeping. The right side of where the Hippopotas was a fortress that had lights waving in the air as a sign of an intruder alert. This fortress belongs to a evil scientist with the I.Q. of 300 and his name is Dr. Ivo Robotnik, or better known as Dr. Eggman. In the top of the fortress know as Eggmanland, there was control/master room of his empire. Dr. Eggman was rushing in the Control room with his P.J. still on and holding a teddy bear.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" screamed the doctor. "What's going on!? Why is the alarm system on!?" He soon walked to the control paddle and pressed a commutation button. "Egglackeys!" He shouted to the commutation. "Get in here NOW!" Soon two tubes popped out from the ground and shot out a red and black orb and a yellow and black cube. Both the orb and cube transformed into mini robots. The orb robot had red gloves and the cube robot had yellow gloves, but both had blue visor color and blue mouth. Soon both robots let out a big yawn and do little stretches.

"Ah! Good morning boss." Said the orb robot known as Orbot. "It's the middle of the NIGHT!" yelled the doc. "Technically partner it's 1:30 A.M., so it's morning sir." replied the cube robot known as Cubot that sound like a cowboy from the old west. "I don't care right now!" he shouted to them, "I just want to know is why is the alarm system is on!?" After he yelled to the two robots, they rushed to their mini computers and began checking why was the system was on. While they were doing that, Eggman walked tows his chair and once he sat down he pressed a button. When he pressed the button a tube surrounded his and in 5 minutes he was out of his and was in his regular outfit.

"Well?" the doc questioning his robots. "What's the problem?" Soon Orbot and Cubot turn off their computer and face tows their boss "Well sir, its look like we have an intruder in your fortress" answer Orbot. "What! An intruder!" Dr. Eggman said in shock. "Well, who is it? Is it that pesky blue hedgehog?" "Sorry to say sir, but y'all not goanna like whom it is." Replied Cubot as he and Orbot turn on the big T.V. screen.

Soon the big screen shows a red, yellow, and black robot destroying everything in his path. With one look at the robot, Eggman was sacred out of his mind. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Screamed Eggman. "Omega! How did he found my base?!" "It's currently unknown how did he get here." Replied Orbot. "But as we speak, right now we are sending a few troops to stop him." Eggman soon stand up and started out tows the door. "That won't stop for long." The doctor said. "He will find me and will try to destroy me." Right before he left the control room, he tells Orbot and Cubot one last thing to do before he goes. "Just make sure you detract him for 10 minutes and I should be ready he comes for me."

"Yes sir!" Both Orbot and Cubot replied. With that Dr. Eggman left and the two robots getting to work. "Y'all think that Dr. Eggman will defeat Omega?" Cubot asked Orbot. "I don't know Cubot." Replied Orbot. "But one thing for sure Cubot, we have got to get your voice fix."

*Meanwhile*

**(**~_Crimson Carnival Night__** (**__Sonic Unleashed__**)**__ plays in background~_**)**

Somewhere southwest of Eggmanland a robot in black, yellow, and red named E-123 Omega (or just Omega to most people that know him), was destroying everything in his path. "Worthless pieces of trash!" shouted the robot as he threw a Egg Pawn tows a tower. "Dr. Eggman cannot keep sending his henchmen to stop me." Omega soon activated his little mini rockets on his back to make him go faster. "Though, it would've been nice for Shadow and Rouge to come with me for this mission." He thought to himself. Omega soon busted threw a factory and shooting down everything in his path again. After destroying all the Egg Pawns, he was walking through the factory. "Luckily, G.U.N. managed to get someone assist me with this mission. Speaking of which, I better contact him to see if he didn't get demolish."

Soon beebing noise can be heard as he was trying to call his partner. "This E-123 Omega coming in. Do you hear me partner." Omega speaks through the line. "Partner do you hear!"

"Roger that Omega." A figure said through the other line. "I am here. What do you want Omega?"

"Have you managed to locate where Dr. Eggman is?" Omega asked his team.

"Yes I have." Replied his team. "He's at the main tower of his fortress. Shall I meet you there?"

"Affirmative!" Omega said as he was rushing over Eggman's main tower. "I'll meet you there in five minutes."

"Roger that." Said the person as he ended the commutation between them.

"Watch out Dr. Eggman!" Omega growled to one of his camera that was watching him. "Cause I'm coming for you!" After that, he punched the camera and rushed tows the tower.

*Meanwhile in another world*

It was peaceful sunny day at place called Tristain Academy of Magic. Tristain Academy of Magic is a school were students study the elements magic of earth, fire, water, and air. This school also has three classes; students with brown cloaks are first year students, students with black cloaks are second year students, and students with blue cloaks are third year students. Usually when the first year students become second year students, they will have a chance to summon up their own familiar as their partner for life.

Here we find two people walking through the court field as they were chatting with each other about something. "So uh…what are we doing today?" asked a blue hair boy name Saito. "Like I said the third time, today is everyone day off because we manage to stop the invasion at Albion." replied pink hair girl name Louise. "Yeah I know that, but I'm asking is that why are out here were everyone is just relaxing inside." Saito asked again. "Because we may never know when we invaded again." Louise answering Saito question.

"Aw come Louise, I hardly think that they'll try to attack again." smirked the boy. "I beside if they do attack again…" at that that moment Saito pulled out his sword from his back. "…Will be ready for them." "IDIOT!" shouted Louise causing Saito to flinch and dropping his sword. "Just because we stopped one invasion, doesn't mean they'll stop forever. They will be back and I know they will try to throw everything they got against us. Which is why we are goanna practice our abilities everyday till I say so?" "Say what!? Everyday!?" Saito said in shock. "That's right, now let's get started otherwise you won't be getting lunch today." Louise said as she headed out of the Academy. "Uhg…fine." sweat dropped Saito as he picked up his sword from the ground.

"*Sigh* This is goanna be a long day, eh partner?" said the talking sword. "You that right Derflinger." replied Saito to his sword. ""Hey! Wait up Louise!" with that Satio rushed tows Louise was heading.

*Meanwhile back at Eggmanland*

Dr. Eggman was almost finishing repairing his machine known as the Egg Dragoon. "Almost there, just need to…" The doc was cut off of what he was saying as there was an explosion that came behind him. He turned around to see who caused the noise. He was hoping it wasn't Omega or even Shadow. Well, he was half right on the Shadow part. As the smoke started to clear the figure turn out to be Omega with his eyes glowing very bright.

"OMEGA, OH NO!" screamed the doc. "Oh Yes." replied the destructive robot. Omega was now slowly walking tows Eggman as he turned one of his hands into a machine gun. "You've really done it this time. Plus the bonus sides about this that neither Shadow and/or Rouge are here to hold me back against. Now hand her over or else!"

Eggman started to form his hands into fist in anger. "Grr, I have no idea what are you talking about. But I know one thing…" the man scientist pulled a remote out of his pocket and pressed a button on it. Soon two big robots fallen from the roof and landed on the ground.

The robot the left had a huge pointy sword on one arm and the arm had a giant shield with a blue/purple orb on the center of the shield as well the center of his chest. This was called the Egg Emperor.

The robot next to it was a giant red dragon. The dragon only had two wings and a very long tail. This robot dragon was known as the Egg Wyvern.

The two robots were staring at Omega's eyes dead on. Omega only took one step forward as he too stared back the two bots as well Eggman. "If you think that these two robots will defeat me, than you are not bright than you use to be." Omega said as he got in to a fighting pose. Soon the doc chuckle a bit then began to laugh out load. "HE-HE-HE-HE-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" "What's so funny Eggman?" shouted/asked the robot. "You FOOL!" shouted the scientist as turned back to the Egg Dragoon. "Those two bots are not here to destroy you. They are to distract you long enough so I can finish fixing MY ultimate machine. Now GO GET HIM!"

With that the Egg Emperor and the Egg Wyvern charges at the ultimate E-series robot. Omega did just the same thing as he turned his other hand into a machine gun as well. The three robots were about to collide with one and other, until a ANOTHER robot came crashing through the roof and landed right in front of the destructive robot. The robot figure color was mustard yellow with a few orange parts on it. Its eyes was all blue. And this cool looking robot name is Emerl the Gizoid.

"Sorry if I came a little late their partner." smirked the Gizoid as he gave a thumb up to Omega. The robot just face palmed and nodded his head. "Emerl, you're acting just like HIM again. Can please STOP THAT!" Emerl just sweat drop as he just scratched the back of his head. "Hehe, sorry Omega." Emerl apologizing to him then got into a fighting pose. "Anyways let's get party started!" "Affirmative!" Omega replied as he also got into a fighting pose.

Dr. Eggman got a little as he saw now not just one robot, but TWO robots ready to get him. "Hm, no matter how many shows up. I WILL DESTROY YOU BOTH!" shouted the doc, "NOW GO!"

Once again the two giant bots were charging at the two them.

"LET'S GO!" shouted the ultimate E-series robot.

"Right!" replied the Gizoid

_*At Orbit*_

There was what looked like Covenant cruiser passing by the planet but this spaceship color was all black with dark purple highlights in the front of the ship. This ship belongs to a very dangerous reptilian like alien species known as the Saltragons. The Saltragons were watching the battle was going on at Eggman base at the control center.

**(**_~ Metroid: Lower norfair music plays in the Background~_**)**

Soon the door open as a figure dress in all black and what looked like he had not see through glass as his face enter the room. "What's going on here?" asked glass face figure as took a hover chair and sat on it. "Master Sir!" shouted all the alien reptiles. Soon one came to him and explained everything going while kneeling to him. "Well sir, it's appears that your plan is going well. Just like you were hoping for. Soon our new weapon the **Chaos Wormhole Cannon **will be ready in 30 minutes."

Their leader started to laugh very proudly. ** "HA HA HA HAA! **I knew those two hedgehogs couldn't resist one of their friends in trouble. Soon the two famous hedgehogs will be out of my scales **FOREVER! **Plus on the bonus sides is that I will take out Dr. Eggman as well."

"However sir." one of the other Saltragon said as he got his leader attention. "It's not Sonic the Hedgehog and Shadow the Hedgehog. It's E-123 Omega and Emerl the Gizoid sir." Soon their leader had shock look on his face of hearing that bad news. "**WHAT!**" yelled the glass face alien then started to think about it more. What was angry tone on his voice turned into a happy tone. "Well this is interesting indeed."

The other had a confuse look on their faces "Sir?" asked the Saltragons. "Is not hard to understand what I am trying to say. We'll use two dummies test out new weapon. If it works, we can get rid of Sonic and Shadow ourselves. And if doesn't, well at least we gotten rid of Eggman and those metallic heroes." Now all the Saltragons finally understand his sayings and follow his plans as order.

"He-he-he, soon the universe we'll belong to **US! AND NOTHING WILL STAND IN MY WAY! NOTHING HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!**"

_*Back at Tristrain*_

"AH-CHOO!"

"Geez Saito, did you have to sneeze right now?" Shouted/asked Louise as she angry vain appeared on her head. "Well Sorry, I felt like somebody was talking about me." Saito shouted back. Louise just sighed and clamed back down. "Alright then, step back." She said "I'm goanna try a new spell that I learn not to long ago."

Saito just heard what she said and hide behind a tree that was right next to him. "Okay! Go ahead now." He said nervously.

Louise just took a deep breath and exhales it out. She then started waving her wand as start enchanting a language that I even don't know. Then after her enhancement and pointed her wand to a boulder in front of her, a pink magical ball started to form at tip of her wand. Both Louise and Saito were both shock and happy to see that the sell was working. But suddenly…

BOOM!

Louise spell exploded in front of them. As the smoke was starting to clear we see the two of them cover in dusts with dumb fold expression on their face. Soon they both shake the dusts of them. "Well at least you close time Louise." Sweat dropped Saito. However she wasn't so happy about it. "Grrr, I don't get I did exactly what the book said! WHY IT DIDN'T WORK!?" Saito came to her trying to calm her down, which he eventually he did. Then they deiced to head back to the school for a little rest.

Unaware to them that the spell that Louise case earlier, was falling away to a portal that open up out of nor where and vanish.

*_Back at Eggman's tower*_

Emerl and Omega was about to finish off the Egg Emperor as well the Egg Wyvern. It a lot of their energy just to weaken them. We see now the both of them standing right of the two giant robots as both sides were weak. The Egg Emperor and Egg Wyvern were the edge of their destruction as we see electricity sparking out of their bodies. As for our robotic heroes, they had scares, burn marks, as well some of their bodies' part torn off.

"Hey…Omega." Emerl started to talk heavily.

"What is it Emerl" Omega asked him heavily as well.

"You're ready to finish these lame bots?" he asked.

"Affirmative." Replied the robot.

The two giant robots charges at the both of them with their final attack.

**(**_~Egg Emperor Theme (Sonic Generations) plays in the background~_**)**

The sword robot swings his sword to cut Omega in half, but Omega did a barrel roll to dodge the incoming attack. He then charges at the robot as he was about to punch the Emperor face off. The robot see this attack coming to him, he then pulled out his shield and cover his face with it. "Don't think you're safe just because you have that shield!" shouted the E-series robot as he turn his left hand into a rocket launcher and blasted the shield. The shield was now destroyed leaving the Egg Emperor wide open to hit. Omega use his mini thruster on his back to his him the extra boost he need. And within a few seconds he smashed the robots face off causing it to explode into millions of pieces. "Worthless piece of trash." Was all Omega said.

**BOOOM!**

**(**_~Egg Wyvern Theme (Sonic the hedgehog 2006) plays in the background~)_

The red dragon just swung its tail to smash the Gizoid, but just like Sonic would have done, he jump then land on its tail and with Knuckles' strength, he grabbed the dragon tail and threw it tows a wall. But the robot manages to fly away from the wall and a U-turn. It then shots lasers out of its wings while charging at Emerl. Emerl just kept zig-zinging to dodge the lasers and waited for the right moments to attack. "NOW!" he shouted to himself. The robot dragon was about to ram him, until he jumped into the air. Soon the robot crashes into the floor and got his head stuck in the ground. It then try to pull his head out of the ground as fast he can before Emerl had a chance to get him. By the he pulled his head out it was too late for the dragon. "You're finish!" Shouted the Gizoid as he did a Homing Attack threw the wyvern chess. The Egg Wyvern was seen as it was making little explosion. "Looks like you need to visit an autopart store again, cuz' you are outta here!" smirked the yellow. Then a big final explosion as now the Egg Wyvern was no more.

**BOOOM!**

Soon Emerl and Omega looked at each and nodded then turned tows the doctor who created those two robots. "You're next Dr. Eggman!" they both shouted.

**(**_~ Theme (Sonic Unleashed) plays in the background~_**)**

"**HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" **laughed the evil doc. "You're too late! I've have finally finish rebuilding my ultimate machine. Behold **The EGG DRAGOON!" **We now see a fully repair Egg Dragoon but this time the machine had a tail (why's that, we may never know T-T).

Emerl just let lot a smirk as he as well Omega was looking at him dead serious now. "Hehe, well Eggman I hope you have insurance for that thing, cuz' it's about to get wreck." Omega's eyes starting to glow brighter. "I had enough of toying around with you let's finish this!" yelled the robot.

"I agree with you." agreed the doc. "Let's finish this!" He then hopped back into his pod and the hatch closed. Soon the Egg Dragoon wings starting to show as well electricity on his drilled sword and his machine gun started to spin.

"3" said Eggman.

"2" said Omega.

"1" said Emerl.

"**NOW GO**!" the three of them yelled as they charges to each other. Ready to start their fight.

_**~Gotta Go Faster Instrumental plays for ending~**_

**Episode 1 End!**

**A/N: Well I hope you like this story! More to come in the future. Please Review, like, and/or even tell yours about it. Thank you see you next time! ;)**


End file.
